Mint Chocolate Chip
by Oxbeatofmyheart
Summary: He pulled her over by him and leaned down to lick off a bit of ice cream that dripped down her chin. As he pulled away their eyes locked and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss.


1**Title:** Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author:** Tinkerbell (Mariah)

**Summary:** BL. Oneshot season one. He pulled her over by him and leaned down to lick off a bit of ice cream that dripped down her chin. As he pulled away their eyes locked and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:** I would just like to thank ice cream for inspiring me to write this. And I'm too lazy to get this beta'd seeing how it's 1:30 in the morning, so I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors... or something like that.

-----

She barged through the door, upset that, for once, she was losing an argument.

"Way to be dramatic." He rolled his eyes and shut the door, hot on the brunette's heels.

"Shut up! I am not being dramatic, I just... God! What is so bad with the flavor cookie dough!" She stomped her foot on the ground to add emphasis. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics; she was so cute when she was angry, and it was even cuter knowing that she shouldn't even be angry about this topic.

"Lucas! Do not laugh at this, it is not a laughing matter!" She jabbed her finger in his chest to prove that she was serious. "Now, tell me. How do you expect us to have a flawless relationship if you don't like cookie dough?"

"Brooke, no relationship is perfect. Here, I'll eat a whole bowl of cookie dough, but you have to do something in return." She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone but nodded nonetheless. "You have to eat a bowl of mint chocolate chip."

Lucas knew she wouldn't turn down a challenge. He could tell she was contemplating the offer in her head, but he knew she would eat the mint chocolate chip.

"Fine," she conceded. "But this doesn't mean I forgive you for calling me dramatic or anything."

"And what might my punishment be?"

"I'll have to think about that. Let's just get this over with." She walked to the clear plastic grocery bag which held the cartons of ice cream. Lucas watched her as she grinned while taking out the cookie dough, but frowned when grabbing the mint chocolate chip.

"Okay, I'll put two spoonfuls into bowls and we both eat them at the same time. Does that sound good to you?" He nodded and she busied herself, gathering the objects she needed. She pushed the bowl with cookie dough towards him, a playful grin painted across her features. He rolled his eyes then pointed to her bowl full of mint chocolate chip, reminding her that he was not the only one to go through this _torture_.

Brooke pulled out two metal spoons from a drawer and handed one to him. Holding up five fingers, she locked eyes with him. Slowly she put one finger down at a time until there were none left. They both scooped out small portions of the ice cream, and only one groaned in protest. Lucas burst out laughing when he saw that Brooke was actually enjoying the flavor she claimed to absolutely loathe.

"You know what Lucas? The next time you are mean to me, I'm taking sex away from you for a week." Her eyes narrowed at him and he stopped laughing immediately.

"So, I see you like your ice cream."

"Yeah, I guess I should've mentioned that this used to be my favorite flavor. Whoops, must've slipped my mind." Brooke raised her eyebrows at him and took another bite of the cold substance. He glared at her, but stopped when he noticed something on her face.

"C'mere." He pulled her over by him and leaned down to lick off a bit of ice cream that dripped down her chin. As he pulled away their eyes locked and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss.

His tongue ran along her lips, begging for entrance, and down into her mouth immediately when she granted access. He slowly walked forward, causing her to lean against the counter. Hoisting herself up onto the counter, he ran his fingers along her midriff. She reluctantly broke the kiss as he began to undo the zipper of her sweat suit jacket. Her gaze was kept on his face as he slowly began to undress her.

Disposing of the piece of clothing, he lifted her off the counter, headed toward her bedroom. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked, and cupped his face as she kissed him again. They clumsily made their way into her room, and he slowly laid her down on the bed.

Lucas broke the kiss as he pulled off her spaghetti strap top. He traced circles around her belly button with his tongue and kissed his way up to nuzzle her neck. She moaned softly as he suckled the spot right below her ear.

Her fingers trailed down his back, ending at the hem of his shirt and she greedily pulled it over his head. He straddled her waist and absent mindedly drew circles on her stomach as she pulled him down again, capturing his lips. His hands traveled up her stomach and she shivered under his touch.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, he lifted her up slightly to unclasp her lacy bra. She slid out of it, gasping as his mouth encircled her breast. He pampered it and did the same to the other as she moaned in ecstacy.

Wanting more of her, he drew his head back and moved his hands to her pants button. She wriggled out of her bottoms, anticipating what was coming. His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh, as his eyes remained set on her face; he always loved to see the reaction he would get out of her.

Tantalizingly slow, he inched her panties down her legs. She gasped as he dipped his head, kissing her pulsating area. He slowly inserted two fingers into her, gently stroking her walls. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she bucked her hips, wanting more.

He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, sucking on her bud slightly. He inserted another finger and worked her core until he felt her clench around him and moan with release. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she attempted to regain composure. She elevated herself on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Nice hands, Broody."

He hungrily pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Her hands fumbled around with his belt buckle and jeans, but she managed to push them off. He stood up and rid himself of his boxers. Their eyes connected and she nodded slightly before he plunged into her.

Brooke screamed, loving the feel of him inside of her. She dragged her nails along his back, leaving long red streaks behind. This urged him on and he began to move faster and harder. Their bodies fell into sync, both wanting release. It wasn't long until he felt Brooke shudder underneath him, and she pulled him over the edge with her.

Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies as he laid on top of her. She loved the feel of his weight on her. They both breathed rapidly, and her fingers played with his hair. He pulled out of her and rolled over, but not before capturing her in another breathtaking kiss.

"Damn, I love mint chocolate chip."


End file.
